Through Hell and Back
by Kendra Luehr
Summary: Based on a rumor of 13 new episodes She never thought Jin capable of forced betrayal, but she most certainly never thought Mugen would be the one to save her...Sometimes we need to walk through Hell to find Heaven. Postseries Fuugen NOT AntiJin
1. Deja Vu

**A/N:** Important little au for ya, because I completely redid this fic due to my disgust over how it opened – it was rushed and just plain BAD. The journal entries sucked, so yeah…hopefully this is 10,000x better. :) This fic will have lots of Japanese vocabulary since I'm trying to make it as accurate as possible, so here they are:

**Hatamoto** are samurai or vassals of the Shogunate.

**Roju **are the senior members of the Shogunate (there are usually 4 or 5) that confer on especially important matters and rotate each month.

**Metsuke** are officials who report to the roju and wakadoshiyori. There are five of them and are in charge of monitoring affairs of the daimyo, kuge and imperial court or any threat of rebellion. They also supervise religious affairs and control firearms.

**Ometsuke** are officials who report to the roju and wakadoshiyori and oversaw the affairs of the vassals of the Shogun. They were also the police force for the thousands of hatamoto and gokenin (warriors).

**Based off of a rumor** of 13 more episodes of Champloo – this is my take on it since it will most likely never happen. Otherwise, I DON'T own Champloo or anything…sadly.

"Through Hell and Back"

CH 1: Déjà Vu

"Jin."

The newly employed hatamoto bowed down before his roju with modesty, his knee genuflecting so that he was now sitting upon the floor mat opposite the robust elder before he willingly took the offered cup of sake. "Arigato, Kourumi-san" he murmured before bringing it to his lips.

Tokugawa gave a stiff nod in acknowledgement, his tone curt and straight to the point as he surmised, "You already know why you have been summoned to my quarters, yes?"

"I believe so…the Metsuke were far vaguer than usual in their instructions, but I suppose that this is to be expected due to our extreme level of secrecy as of late."

Tokugawa smiled at the samurai, yet it lacked all mirth. "Surely then you are slightly familiar with the Shogunate's intentions?"

"Ah, indeed I am" Jin agreed, now being it his turn to smile. "You are trying to rid Japan of the Rebels…it is why I joined the Shogunate in the first place. I derive no greater pleasure from this earth than wiping away all of the scum who wish to harm the innocent."

At this last statement Tokugawa couldn't help but chuckle. "Your viewpoint pleases me very much, Jin-san. Let me assure you that the being that I am assigning you to assassinate is _beyond_ scum."

"I'm listening" Jin acknowledged, suddenly intrigued.

Smirking at the interest painted out across the hatamoto's gaunt features, Tokugawa then held up a worn Ukiyo-e print and tapped at it with a long, yellowed fingernail. "This" he began, "is the biggest stain on the face of this earth, my son. The little minx may appear to be sweet and docile as a lamb, yet that is all deception. You see, she escaped the Shogunate's clutches three years ago with the help of two skilled swordsmen…_you,_ Jin, were one of them."

The hatamoto swallowed hard. "I…I do not follow, Kourumi-san. Forgive me for saying so, but surely Fuu-chan is not a threat to the Shogun!"

"No, she is not" Tokugawa agreed, "but she _is_ Seizo's daughter, and for that matter may follow in his cursed footsteps. You know as well as I that we will _not_ stand for Japan conforming to Christianity over Buddhism!"

Jin immediately shook his head. "I am sorry, Kourumi-san, but I will take absolutely no part in this debauchery."

"Hmph…I had a feeling you would say something like that" Tokugawa remarked, his beady eyes now flashing like hot coals as his pudgy face contorted into a sadistic smirk. "You see, my son, the Shogunate has ways of making you cooperate."

Jin's aphotic irises glinted like steel within the dim candlelight in accordance with this remark, yet he otherwise made no indication of resistance. "If I am to cooperate" he began, "what is it that I will be escaping that's so much worse than slaying a friend – a woman, at that?"

"You will know as soon as the Ometsuke return with word from the emperor" Tokugawa sternly assured him. "Other than that, you are completely free to return to your quarters."

Jin silently rose to his feet like a ruminating phantasm, his movements slow and meditative as he bestowed the roju with a deep and gracious bow in answer. "Arigato."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young woman of about eighteen years situated herself in front of the mirror to her sleeping quarters, the rich mahogany of her eyes shining like that of sea glass as she anxiously smoothed out the wrinkles to her kimono and smiled bashfully back at her reflection. Would this be presentable enough for her suitor? She _had_ grown quite a bit over the years after all, so now that she no longer had the figure of a wooden plank she felt that there was truly no need to worry. Her bust had blossomed and her hips had flared out nicely, yet what pleased her most of all were how her facial features had matured. They were now demurely beautiful opposed to the childish awkwardness that she had once retained, never failing to lure in the passerby of the dusty and lonesome streets of Edo.

Groaning at her flighty thoughts, she inwardly reprimanded herself for even caring since she'd most likely turn away Ayame's suitor like all the _others_ she had sent her way.

Ishida Ayame was the girl's best friend, confidant, and owner of the teahouse in which they currently resided. If it weren't for the older woman's kindness and empowering strength, she would most certainly still be living in the streets like she had after her rigorous journey three years ago.

Just as the young beauty reached for a small bottle of perfume a loud and piercing scream cut through the air like shattering glass, the girl's eyes widening as she vaulted up from her floor mat and rushed over into the neighboring room. "Ayame!" she called, frantically glancing about for her friend, _"Ayame!_ Where _are_ you!?"

There came a tremendous crash, then a weak, "No, Fuu-chan…you must stay in your quarters!"

Panicking, Fuu stubbornly ignored the warning and made haste toward the direction in which the commotion currently resided, her voice now raw with fear as she called, "Don't worry, Ayame…I'm coming!"

Just as she rounded the bend and rushed through the divider into the teahouse, a bloody and coruscating longsword was thrust menacingly beneath her chin, her eyes wide and apprehensive as their auburn depths meditatively took in the foreboding image of the scruffy assailant before her. "No" she gasped, her mouth now agape, "it's _you…"_

**A/N:** -is nervous- Yeeah, so hopefully that didn't suck _too_ bad…did you like it? What was good and what was bad? Should I continue or just give up right now? Haha And for those who are wondering, the update for_ **Deliverance**_ is just around the corner. :-D I just need to finish the lemon portion and it's done!


	2. Pawns of the Game

**CH 2: Pawns of the Game**

The fanatical look in his eyes was unmistakable, their blazing garnet depths masking the scars and the pain that had always marred his unattainable spirit beyond recognition. As Fuu somehow managed to return the vagrant's fierce gaze, the passionate stare began to invoke such familiarity within her being that she couldn't help but utter his name.

_"What_ did you say?" her scruffy-haired assailant demanded, clearly astounded by her vocalization.

"I-I said your name is Mugen" Fuu firmly returned, her resolve now considerably reinforced due to his apparent recognition. "Surely you can't deny this?"

"Who _are_ you!?"

Her eyes widening, it was at that very moment that Fuu realized he didn't remember her, all the years of her pent-up frustration erupting deep within her soul as she vengefully lashed out at him amidst her irreconcilable fury.

"You stupid _prick!"_ she screamed, now pummeling him fiercely against the chest with her fists, "How could you _ever_ forget about me and Jin!? You both were my _family!"_

Mugen dumbly returned Fuu's tearful gaze amidst her sudden hysteria, his hand subconsciously scratching the back of his head as he suddenly put two and two together. "No way…is that really you, Fuu?" Here he laughed before continuing, "Hell, you must be…how many _other_ pushy broads do I know?"

Staring up at him with tearful eyes, Fuu promptly brushed off Mugen's typical insult to the back of her mind, her tone now more defeated than ever as she questioned apprehensively, "You're one of them now, aren't you? After all Jin and I have taught you, you're _still_ warring against humanity?"

Mugen scoffed at this, the deep tremors of his voice now seeming to mock her as he returned, "Did you _actually_ think that twenty years-a bein' a pirate could just fuckin' go up in a cloud-a smoke with the wave of a hand?" When Fuu just stared at him he continued, "Well guess what, bitch? My shitty life happened, and there's no way that spendin' all eternity with you and Four Eyes could ever change that!"

Hurt, Fuu promptly swallowed the painful lump in her throat as she tried her very best not to cry, her hands clenching and unclenching by her sides as she fought not to lash out at him like before.

"I wish you wouldn't call me names like that" she finally whispered, now no longer able to meet with his intense gaze.

"What, you mean bitch?" Mugen demanded, a note of amusement lacing his voice as he smugly crossed his arms across his chest. "Well guess what, _bitch?_ I'm a Rebel now, so if ya don't like it you'll hafta take it up with the rest-a us!"

That did it. In a flash of dark hair and blurred silk, Fuu rammed into the rogue's midsection with the brunt of her shoulder, her furious cries sounding like that of a hissing cat as she clawed and bit at any bronze flesh that she could possibly reach.

Grinning over the adrenaline of possibly having a worthwhile fight, Mugen deftly lunged to the left and caught Fuu by either of her wrists, her aggressive snarls now quieting into pitiful sniffling as he slammed her up against the wall and placed the tip of his longsword against the soft column of her throat.

"You finally ready ta settle down?" the vagrant demanded, grinning broadly as he sensed the tremendous fear radiating out of her pores. Once she began to hurriedly nod in compliance he smirked before continuing, "There, that's better, now, don'tcha think? All ya gotta do is be a good little girl an' show me where your friend keeps all 'er money."

"You're a bastard" Fuu sharply accused, her eyes wild and fierce as she proudly raised her chin. "Did you _actually_ think that I'd willingly hand Ayame's possessions over to Rebel scum at the drop of a hat? In case you haven't noticed, Mugen, I've changed a whole lot, too – I no longer let overbearing assholes like you boss me around!"

"Why you _ungrateful_ little-"

_Crash!_

Screaming, Fuu shielded her face from the shards of glass that came scattering all about her from the moment of impact, her eyes wide and fearful as she watched Mugen collapse before her with a loud and un-exultant 'thump'. There, standing directly above him was Ayame, her gaze stern and unwavering as she clutched the broken remains of her vase to her chest.

"Are you hurt?" she finally demanded, never once removing her cautious stare from the unconscious Ryukyuan at her feet.

Fuu could only shake her head dumbly in return, her friend immediately crouching down alongside Mugen's brawny figure before announcing, "If we hurry, we can get him into the backroom before any of his Rebel buddies figure out he's missing. If you take his feet we should be able to do this in no time at all."

Nodding, Fuu agreeably crouched down alongside her and took Mugen by the ankles, the emotional pain evident upon her features as she couldn't help but wonder what horrors had so drastically changed the man she had held so dear to her heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jin-sama?"

"Oh…Pazu" the hatamoto acknowledged, a soft smile coming to his lips as he motioned the boy inside his quarters with a wave of the hand. "Do you have another message for me from Kourumi-sama?"

"No, sir" Pazu admitted, suddenly rather shy, "it's just that you've been so sad lately and I thought that…well…m-maybe I could help?"

Jin smiled, yet it never quite reached his eyes. "I am very grateful for your concern, Pazu, but you really mustn't concern yourself with my affairs. In the long run, it can do neither of us any good."

"Is it the woman, then?" the young messenger persisted, much to Jin's complete and utter chagrin. "Ever since you were appointed to carry out her execution you've been a real downer around here. Was she someone special to you by chance?"

"Enough, Pazu" Jin ordered, his eyes uncharacteristically steely as he glanced down at his hands in disdain. "If I wish to discuss my past acquaintances with you, then I shall, yet as of this moment I am far too weary to do so. Please…leave me to meditate, Pazu."

Pazu looked as if he wanted to say more, yet he meekly closed his mouth and mumbled a shamed apology instead, Jin's gaze softening once the young man left him alone to his own devices.

_'Poor boy'_ he thought, sadly shaking his head, _'It's not his fault that my carelessness has forced me into a most compromising position. I never dreamt that my assisting the Shogun in their quest could go so horribly wrong, yet Kami help me, it has. And now……now I must take responsibility for my irrefutable sins.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"And?"_

"H-he wouldn't tell me anything, Kourumi-sama" Pazu whispered, his head bowing in shame as the roju continued to gaze sternly upon his quivering form. "When I mentioned Kasumi Fuu Jin-sama became much more reserved than usual…almost as if he were angry with me. That girl must have meant a whole lot to him to make him act so strangely, huh?"

Tokugawa smirked in response, his tone smug and filled with self-assurance as he returned, "Now don't you worry about a thing, my dear boy…right as we speak our men are hunting down the little harlot and are preparing for her annihilation. Before long Jin-sama will begin to see things our way……he'll _have_ to."

Eyes wide, Pazu couldn't help but wonder what the roju could possibly mean by such a statement, his fists subconsciously clenching at his sides as he suddenly found himself quite worried about his dark-haired friend.

**A/N:** Alrighty then, hopefully nobody's TOO confused, because the point _is_ to leave you in the dark until the end. Evil, neh? lol I'm trying to make this 13 chapters since the rumor is that there are 13 more episodes, and I assume that they're all not so dark in nature, but judging by the storyline, who knows? I'm going to try to lighten the mood a bit with Mugen since he's kind of a comic relief character, but don't be expecting sunshine and bunnies in this fic. I'm sorry, but that's just how the rumor is and I plan on following it nearly as accurately as I can.

I also apologize for taking so dang long, but for some reason reunion scenes stump me into terrible writer's block, so obviously just _starting_ CH 2 was a kick in the teeth for me. For some reason the conspiracy scenes flowed a lot easier for me…and…well…hopefully you're enjoying this. I LOVE YOU ALL for your nice reviews and support for only the 1st chapter – hopefully this is substantial enough for your liking! Mwuah! ;0)

P.S. Christmas day is my birthday (I'll be 19, yay:-D) so show me some love or give me a "birthday present" by leaving me a review. Tee-hee, I love using that as an excuse. :-P


	3. The Hunt Begins

**A/N: SHUGO **are officials appointed by the Shogun

**CH 3: The Hunt Begins**

The Heavens roared angrily overhead as Mugen stared out the window from his spot on the floor, his glower only widening in its intensity as Fuu continued to clean and dress the wound on his head. Finally fed up with her incessant coddling, he muttered, "You don't hafta do this, ya know…I can take care-a myself."

"I know" Fuu mumbled despondently in return, her eyes dark and somber as she smoothed a drop of ointment across the small gash over his eyebrow and sighed.

Hissing in pain, Mugen sent the girl a dirty look that would cause most men to piss their pants, yet she promptly brushed it off and reached for the homemade bandages that she'd snatched from Ayame's cupboard. Now turning back to her 'patient', she gave a firm "Hold still", to which Mugen sourly – and remarkably – complied.

As Fuu began to wrap the dressing about his head, she couldn't help but allow her gaze to innocently travel down along the strong features of her former bodyguard. Something about them seemed harder…_colder,_ almost, and for that she couldn't help but become frightened. This was the face of a cold-blooded killer – correction, a _Rebel_, and because of this she knew that he now viewed her as the enemy.

"What're you starin' at me like that for?"

Jumping over being caught during her blatant investigation, Fuu stubbornly averted her eyes and finished tying the knot to Mugen's bandages with a weak "Nothing" as her highly unconvincing reply.

"Bullshit" the vagrant brusquely accused, his eyes glinting oddly within the candlelight as they suspiciously roved across her face. "You wanna tell me why you've been actin' like I'm gonna kill ya this evenin'? 'Cause if it's about earlier, I just wanted the money."

Fuu sadly shook her head 'no'. "I…I suppose I just wish that you'd have remembered me this afternoon, is all, because….I remembered you."

"I _did_ remember ya, Fuu, butcha grew some tits and it madeja practically unrecognizable" Mugen teased, grinning from ear-to-ear when she sent him a murderous scowl.

"Mugen, you rat! I'm trying to be serious, here!" she wailed. "For once in your life, could you _please_ just treat me with respect and let me be your friend!?"

The Ryukyuan immediately soured. "I ain't got no friends, Fuu, so it's best you started rememberin' that."

"But Mugen, I-"

Irritably rising in answer, the vagrant removed his soiled haori and tossed the garment to the floor, his arms now spread eagle at his sides as if putting himself on display for the whole world to examine. When Fuu gasped he nodded in triumph, returning gruffly, "There, ya see? Becomin' a Rebel came with a high price…no _real_ friends woulda tortured their fellow man inta showin' their loyalty."

Wordlessly rising so that she could now meet with his vacant stare, Fuu approached him and gingerly reached out toward one of the offending areas, her heart aching once she touched the puffy scar across his left pectoral and felt him cringe beneath her touch.

"Don't do that" Mugen warned, his tone cold, yet somehow retaining an apprehension that he had never allowed her to hear before.

Completely empathetic to this, Fuu entreated softly, "How did it happen, Mugen?"

"What, the cut?"

"No…your becoming a Rebel."

"It's best you don't know that" he muttered, now folding his arms across his broad chest before sullenly leaning back against the wall. "In this world, some shit's just better left unsaid."

Fuu allowed the darks of her eyes to travel along the rough contours of the Ryukyuan's face at this admonition, her hands now clenching into two tiny fists as she fought not to wrap her arms around him and insist that everything would be alright. Something about him just seemed so distant…so _injured._

Growing rather uncomfortable with her intense examination, Mugen finally growled, "Will ya quit it? You're weirdin' me out!"

"Sorry" Fuu apologized, immediately averting her eyes so that they rested upon the warped wooden floorboards beneath her feet. "I-I guess I'm just really happy to see you, you know? It's been at least three years since I've last seen your face…"

Mugen scowled. "Yeah, well that don't mean ya hafta stare at me like that…it's creepy."

Instead of retaliating as he wished, however, Fuu nodded meekly and turned toward the sliding door in order to make her leave. He hadn't changed at _all…_

His eyes widening at her unexpected behavior, Mugen resentfully watched her lissome figure egress the dimly lit room in a manner that very much suggested that she had been internally wounded. Although Mugen was a relatively indifferent man, the moment Fuu turned back to look at him with her large, sorrowful eyes he felt as if a part of him had died…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuu bent over a teahouse table as she half-heartedly washed its pine surface, her eyes soft and devoid of all her inner light due to the monstrous ache that laid within her soul.

Mugen had been the same, and yet he had also been completely different. His eyes still retained their feral luster, only now they seemed much colder and uncaring. Oh, what had the Rebels done to him to take away his infectious spirit? Initially it was this very spirit that made her despise him so, yet over time it also became the one thing that attracted her to him.

At one point Fuu thought she was in love with Jin, too, but she was fifteen at the time and she now realized that it had been nothing more than a foolish infatuation. Girls at that age, after all, tend to base 'love' on physical attraction opposed to actual chemistry and character, so it was truly no surprise that she thought she had been head over heels for the ronin.

Fuu suddenly frowned. According to her assumptions, Jin _was_ the one who she should be in love with, and yet…she wasn't. Perhaps it was because she knew that the moment Jin left to rescue Shino she had lost him forever. That was the day her childish fantasies had gone up in a cloud of smoke and forced her to accept the cruel reality: she and Jin could never be together.

Now placing her rag back into the basin at her feet, Fuu straightened out her back and gratefully released the kinks that had been plaguing her since the beginning of her shift.

_'All this work and not a customer in sight'_ she realized, glumly glancing about her at the small and unbearably empty space. _'Maybe Ayame will just let me off early…or maybe I can just-"_

"Fuu!"

She gasped, nearly toppling over due to the shock of seeing her boss come barreling in through the teahouse flaps like a frightened animal. "A-Ayame" she choked, "What on earth's happened? You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

Ayame bitterly shook her head. "There's no time to explain, Fuu-chan…the Rebels are seeking you out because they think you killed Mugen. If we hurry now, we can escape without being spotted!"

Fuu blanched. "Wait, _what?_ Why on earth do they think that!?"

"I've already _told_ you…there's no time to explain! Just come on!" Ayame urged, her cheeks rosy from her apparent anxiety as she hurried Fuu along toward the entrance. Just as they were about to egress the teahouse, however, a large and burly man wearing nothing but a vest and black hakama pointedly blocked their only means of escape.

"Kasumi Fuu?" he boomed, his baritone sending shivers through the girl's spine as she nodded weakly.

"Hai" she acknowledged, "I-I am."

Smirking amidst his own self-assurance, Burly remarked, "I'm afraid you've gotta come with me, girly…there's blood to be repaid."

Instead of denying the charges, however, Fuu proudly stood tall and nodded. "Very well, sir…do what you must. Just please promise me that you won't hurt my friend."

"I don't make no promises to stupid little wenches like you!" Burly shot back, his fist curling about his longsword before unsheathing it and placing the blade abruptly beneath Ayame's chin.

Meeting with Fuu's terrified gaze, Ayame knowingly shook her head to indicate that she would be fine, yet before the poor girl could tell Fuu to leave, Burly had already delivered an unexpected blow to her chest with the hilt of his sword.

With a startled yelp, Ayame went sprawling out across the wooden floor, her eyes squeezing shut in pain as she curled up into the fetal position and coughed up a small puddle of blood.

Crying out, Fuu moved to go to her friend, but Burly seized her by the wrist and forcefully slammed her hand down against one of the tables to keep her in place. Trying desperately to squirm free, Fuu released a petrified shriek the moment Burly placed the blade of his longsword against the joining of her wrist and smirked. "Sorry, babe, but rules is rules…I need yer blood."

"No, _please!_ I-I'll give you as many dumplings as you want!" Fuu desperately cajoled, her voice now laden with a fear so deep that one could drown within its strength.

Burly merely laughed in return at her plea, his beady eyes flashing with a sick bloodlust as he raised his weapon and quickly brought it down.

Squeezing her eyes tightly closed, Fuu winced the moment speckles of blood sprayed out across her face, neck and kimono, her astonishment over feeling no pain causing her to immediately open her eyes and shriek. There, lying lifelessly before her was Burly, only not in the way she remembered him. His sword arm had been hacked clean off from the clavicle down, as well as his right ankle. Embedded deeply within the Rebel's back was a blood-stained shamshir…_Mugen's_ shamshir.

Gasping, Fuu stumbled to her feet amidst her blatant shock and whimpered, her eyes wide and fearful as she fixated them upon her aberrant savior.

Mugen's strong features were stony and covered with the grotesque make-up of a freshly killed cadaver, yet the murderous look in his eyes was what truly chilled her to the bone. "Did he hurt you?" When Fuu merely shook her head in return the Ryukyuan snorted, his agitation quite evident upon his scarred face as he sheathed his bloody sword in the scabbard on his back. "Looks like we should head out, then…it'll be gettin' dark soon."

Fuu looked up at him with wide eyes. "H-head out?" she reiterated, her mouth now unspeakably dry. "But Mugen, I _can't_ leave! I owe Ayame my life!"

"What, so all the crap I did for you in the past means jack shit? C'mon, Fuu, quit bein' stupid! The Rebels are gonna be after you 'cause-a your helpin' me, so if you're smart, you'll let me take you outta here!" Mugen growled, thus causing Fuu to pipe down in an instant.

Submissively bowing her head, she finally agreed, "Very well, Mugen…just let me at least say good-bye to her. She's done so much for me these past three years…"

Rolling his eyes, Mugen tromped out of the room and into the adjacent hallway in what appeared to be his way of saying 'hurry the hell up', a light smile now tugging at Fuu's lips as she realized that he hadn't changed so much, after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From Jin's vantage point, Mugen looked relatively unchanged. A tad more muscular in build, perhaps, but other than that he was basically the same misguided miscreant he'd always been. Now Fuu, on the other hand, had changed tremendously since their last exchange at the crossroads. Her willowy movements very much reminded the hatamoto of a flower in the wind, and her dark eyes and long hair that billowed down her back in tumults of silk made him smile. The thought of even harming a hair on that head made him desperately ill, his dark brows drawing inward upon his gaunt face as he forced himself to look away.

How and why his friends had reunited Jin wasn't quite sure, yet he had to admit that he was unconventionally relieved to find that they were together. Mugen would protect her, of that he was certain; no matter how much the vagrant had complained about Fuu in the past, Jin always knew that deep-down he actually cared a great deal for the girl. His intuition had only been reaffirmed by Mugen's constant impulsiveness when it came to rescuing their friend time and time again. Either way, Jin figured that the Ryukyuan either really loved to play hero, or he was secretly (and most likely) fond of the little brat.

_'Shame on me for thinking such thoughts…Mugen's not even here to defend his honor'_ Jin light-heartedly scolded himself before turning and smiling. As soon as he did so, however, the hatamoto found himself face-to-face with his overseer.

"Kourumi-sama" he breathed, now trying his best to still the apprehension on his face, "with all due respect, sir, why are you here? Surely you know that there are many angry peasants in this city? They are still very upset with your decision on taxing them for their land."

Tokugawa smirked. "Well I am sure that there are also many hans whom are willing to defend my honor alongside you, Jin-san. Such trivial affairs mean nothing to me…you know as well as I as to why I am here. I've come to check on your progress."

Jin slid a careful sideways glance toward the direction in which Mugen and Fuu had taken, only to release a barely audible sigh of relief upon discovering that they were long gone. Now returning his cool and collected gaze back to his master, he returned, "From what I have gathered from the locals, senpai, Kasumi Fuu has been spotted living here in a teashop owned by a young woman named Ishida Ayame. Fuu has recently caught word of being a target, so she and a former bodyguard have begun journeying somewhere west of here. To my misfortune, no one could tell me exactly where they were headed."

Tokugawa absently rubbed his chin. "But this girl had a friend, you say?"

"Hai."

Smirking, the roju acknowledged, "Very good, Jin-san…what you have divulged pleases me very much. I would like you to gather up our men to go and question this Ishida Ayame."

Jin stiffened, but the motion went completely unnoticed by his senpai. "With all due respect, sir, I was hoping that I could interrogate this woman on my own accord."

"Nonsense, Jin-san! If Ishida Ayame is a friend of Kasumi Fuu's, we'll need all the intimidation we can get. Now either you send for the others, or I march in that teahouse and do away with the girl, myself!"

"Hai, Kourumi-sama" Jin returned, his lashes lowering darkly in order to mask his inner turmoil.

As he turned to take his leave, Tokugawa turned to one of his Shogu and ordered, "I want you to gather up some men and start heading east…I'm nearly poisitive that that fickle hatamoto is lying straight through his teeth."

"Yes, sir!"

**A/N:** Whoo, this chapter is FINALLY over!!! It's not even that long when I read over it, but jeez, did I have writer's block out the wazoo! For some reason it's always with the Mugen/Fuu scenes…guh.

And no, Mugen and Fuu obviously don't know that the Shogunate is after her, yet. :)

Anywhos, sorry if this fic is relatively boring so far, but I PROMISE that it gets waaay better…in fact, the rumor has me so excited that I wish I could just skip right to the end right now! But…I won't. lol Anywhos, if you like it I'll continue, if not…guess I'll just keep the little rumor to myself. LoL REVIEW, PLEASE!!!


	4. Broken

**WARNING:** This chapter may contain subject matter that is far too violent or disturbing to certain readers. Read at your own risk.

**CH 4: Broken**

_The pain was unbearable. With each movement he happened to make, the injured muscles in his body screamed their protest, his toes curling inward amidst his anguish as the smell of burning flesh pervaded his senses and sent his innards roiling with discontent. _

_Was he dying? Everything felt just so out of touch with reality…_

"_Vagrant Mugen" a deep voice bellowed from abaft, "You will hereby be granted full entry to the brotherhood of the Rebels if, and only if you complete the test of your endurance, strength, and inestimable loyalty."_

_Mugen longed to return the gesture with a despiteful 'fuck you', yet he was by far too tired due to being starved and abused for the past three days._

_Seizing the Ryukyuan by the hair, the leading Rebel (who later turned out to be named Iori) brought his branding iron to the expanse of flesh in between Mugen's shoulder blades and pressed it forcefully against his skin. Releasing a deranged howl, Mugen bit his lip with the hopes of somehow dissolving the pain, blood now dribbling down over his stubbled chin in accordance with his bite as he bowed his head and tried his damndest to show that he was still the stronger man._

_Just when Mugen thought the torture had finally ceased, however, twenty other Rebels formed a tight circle around him and began to kick and spit on his naked body as if he were nothing but worthless trash. Every now and then he would feel the additional sting of a whip against his flesh, but he knew far better than to counterattack._

_After viciously kicking Mugen in the face, Iori motioned for the other men to hold the Ryukyuan down, the leading Rebel smirking malevolently as he turned his attention to his tattered trousers._

_Grunting, Mugen desperately tried to squirm free of the hundreds of hands holding him in place, beads of sweat accumulating along his brow once he felt Iori take him by the legs and sadistically thrust them apart._

_"Hold still, my friend…this'll only hurt a bit" Iori assured him, thus causing Mugen to stiffen. _

_This wasn't worth it…what the hell had he done?_

_Now feeling Iori in between his thighs, Mugen frantically tried to move, only to receive a tremendous blow to the head. Dazedly struggling to see, the Ryukyuan face-planted into the dirt as a deep blanket of darkness swirled across his eyes and enveloped him within its compassionate embrace._

"MUGEN!"

The Ryukyuan jolted awake, his chest heaving as his wide eyes darted up to meet with those of his frightened companion.

"Mugen" Fuu entreated yet again, "who's Iori? You were talking in your sleep…"

The vagrant paled before stubbornly pushing her to the side. "Get away from me" he urged, his tone gruff, yet completely broken. "I was just havin' a nightmare, 's all, so just leave me the hell alone."

"But you're shaking" Fuu persisted, the soft and haunting look within her eyes causing Mugen's heart to clench. For a second there, he actually thought she might've cared.

Instead of giving in to her incessant pestering, however, the Ryukyuan sourly rolled over on his bedroll and squeezed his eyes tightly closed, the crackling of the fire behind them only fueling the unwanted memories within his heart…

_"Hold 'im steady! This one's a fighter."_

_"But sir, don'tcha think he's had enough already? You've already done so much to 'im that it's a miracle he can even walk!"_

_Iori stiffened, the malice within his coal black eyes silencing his lackey in an instant. "If I say 'hold 'im steady', you'd better damn well hold 'im steady!"_

_Wincing, the other Rebel nodded before dragging Mugen's limp and blooded pulp of a body into the center of the camp. Before them was the entire village's fire, Iori grinning inhumanely as he reached for his branding iron and placed it into the voracious flames._

_Mugen watched all of this with a bleary eye, the tremendous loss of blood and pulsating of his injuries truly leaving him with the feeling that he had just died and gone straight to hell._

_'What was so frickin' great about bein' a Rebel, anyway?' he wondered, the buzzing in his head only intensifying as he watched the bonfire crackle. 'Is the idea of bein' in the most feared and powerful group in Japan really worth all this bullshit?'_

_As the Ryukyuan continued to contemplate this, he found himself completely caught off-guard the moment a hot, sharp pain seared across the burning flesh of his left buttock._

_While Mugen voiced his tremendous anguish, Iori cruelly remarked from behind, "Congratulations, vagrant, for you have passed the final test. Now that you are officially a Rebel, you may look upon these brands and scars with triumph and pride, for few have actually withstood them." Now motioning for his men to help the Ryukyuan to his feet, Iori folded his arms and smirked before showing the men to his lean-to. "The vagrant can sleep here tonight…if there are any objections to his being a Rebel, you can take it up with me, personally."_

_With a succession of firm negations, Iori's lackeys dragged Mugen to the front of the hut before carelessly tossing his beaten body inside. Landing against the earth with a harsh 'thud', Mugen wearily curled up into the fetal position amidst his pain and closed his eyes. Something told him that after dealing with those bastards, it was going to be a _long_ road to recovery…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame hummed to herself as she continued to close up her shop, her long, fawn-brown hair falling into her line of vision as she bent over and picked up the remnants of a broken teacup. Some days her customers could be _so_ rowdy, and now that Fuu was no longer there to help her…

The young woman sighed. What was the use in even thinking thoughts that would get her nowhere? She'd just need to find new help, and that was that.

Just as she turned to throw the shards out, several men bedecked in robes of various shades of purple stepped in front of her like a human blockade.

"I'm sorry" Ayame apologized, "But as you can see, I'm currently closed. I don't serve customers after ten o' clock, but if you come back tomorrow, I can-"

"We are _not_ here for tea, madam" Kourumi remarked, his lips curling upward into a vicious sneer as his ebony irises slid over toward Jin and the other vassals. "The Shogun has requested your cooperation in levying information on a certain girl…Kasumi Fuu, to be exact."

At this admission Ayame tried her best to mask her shock, yet the fear in her large eyes deceived her. "I…I know of no such girl" she assured them in a steady voice. "The kind man next door, however, might know of some good-"

"Do you know the punishment for those who are disloyal to members of the Shogun!?" Kourumi snapped, thus causing Ayame to cringe. When she meekly shook her head 'no' he continued, "To anyone who is lucky enough to be spared of death, they are immediately escorted into town in preparation for their immeasurable torture. From there they are tied up to a _delightful_ post, beaten, branded, and cut up limb from limb. Now I would just _hate_ to have to mar the face of such a lovely young woman, but believe me, my dear, I have harmed _far_ lovelier."

At this confession Ayame gasped, her honey-brown eyes swimming with unshed tears as she clutched the folds of her apron in between her fingers and stubbornly looked away. "I apologize, sir, but I'm afraid that I can be of no help to you and your men."

"And is that because you can't or you _won't?"_ Kourumi demanded, his cheeks growing considerably flushed in accordance with his anger.

Blinking back her tears, Ayame allowed the folds of her apron to fall from her grasp, and along with it her fear. Now raising her gaze defiantly up to meet with the roju's, she returned, "Tokugawa-sama, I am very sorry, but you and your men have officially worn out your welcome. I've tried to be courteous, but you have proven to be both uncouth and priggishly forceful, so if you continue to harass me I will be left with no other choice than to report you to the emperor."

Kourumi appeared to be genuinely stunned by Ayame's remark at first, yet once the full effect of her words finally sank in, he released a full and hearty laugh. "My dear child" he mockingly began, "do you _honestly_ believe that the emperor would give two figs about your well-being, let alone trust _your_ word over mine? You're nothing but a worthless peasant girl!"

"A peasant I may be" Ayame agreed, "but worthless I am not. If there's anyone in this very room who's a waste of Kami's creation, it's _you!"_

Jin watched this heated display with both an inner calm and slight trepidation, his gaze narrowing toward his master as Kourumi's eyes nearly bulged straight out of their sockets.

"Why you _insolent_ little girl!" he roared. "I should have you executed right on the spot for such treason-like behavior!"

With a forceful snap of the fingers, Kourumi's vassals raced forward and took hold of the spiteful Ishida Ayame, but not without a good fight. Jin, however, felt as if his sandaled feet were glued straight to the floor while this travesty went on.

He didn't completely snap out of his guilt-ridden stupor until the fleshy sound of Kourumi's palm striking Ayame's cheek pervaded his senses as if he, himself had been slapped, his voice rigid and cold as he remarked, "Forgive me for saying so, Tokugawa-sama, but according to my teachings, women are sacred treasures never to be harmed nor touched. If you value what it is you wish her to speak, please only deal with her in a calm and genteel manner."

Kourumi snorted. "And a great deal of help _that's_ been, thus far! I shall do with her as a please, Jin-san, and don't you forget that!" Now turning his attention over toward his vassals he instructed, "Take the girl back to the holding cell – I'd like to continue our little interrogation at a later date. And _you"_ he hissed, referring to Jin, _"you_ I will deal with later."

Exhaling deeply, Jin watched his overseer storm off in the direction of the temple, the vassals carrying Ayame promptly panting after him like a pack of mindless lapdogs.

_'And lapdogs they will always be'_ Jin thought, shaking his head before redirecting his gaze up toward the lavender sky. _'Oh, Kami, forgive me, for I know not what I've done…'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Fuu awoke, she found her hazy gaze resting upon a blurry red blob, her foggy mind soon coming to the comprehension that it was only Mugen.

Slowly rising from her bedroll, she felt an odd sensation coiling within her chest due to noting the Ryukyuan's dejected stature, her eyes softening once she realized that his vulnerability very much resembled that of her own at age fifteen. The world had been a very dark and scary place to her back then, but at least she had always had Mugen and Jin there to protect her. Now that Mugen seemed to be the one in hiding, however, who would protect him?

Swallowing her pride, Fuu abandoned her position by the campfire and gingerly approached his sullen form, Mugen's voice cutting through her like a dull blade once he demanded, "Why you tryin' a' sneak around back there like that, Fuu? If you're comin' over here, just go ahead an' do it."

Biting her lip, Fuu slowly allowed herself the comfort of sitting down in the grass beside him, her eyes chancing being caught as they slid along the Ryukyuan's rough visage and rook in the pain of his overall aura. He seemed so lost…so _sad._

As if seeming to read her mind, Mugen cast his gaze up toward the moon and allowed a wistful sheen to pass across his eyes, his tone soft and reverent as he mumbled, "On nights like these, I just can't help but think a' the people I've wronged, ya know? Bein' a Rebel's made me look like a saint when I was with you an' Four Eyes, but believe it or not, that shit don't scare me, anymore. I'm ready if they're ready for me."

Fuu's eyes widened in surprise. "Mugen, how can you say such things? I-I know you, and you _are_ a good man!"

Mugen threw his head back in a sour laugh devoid of all mirth, his gaze now cold and somber as he returned, "Fuu, you don't know shit about me. I may've traveled alongside ya for nearly a year, but I betcha that you didn't know you were travelin' with a cold-blooded killer, now didja?"

"Of _course_ I did! We all make mistakes, Mugen!" Fuu insisted, by now beyond discomforted by the direction that their conversation had taken. "I may've been afraid of you at first, but overtime I saw that you had a good heart!"

Mugen gave her a long and hard look then, a slight warble reflecting within his voice as he snarled, _"Yeah?_ Well since then I've murdered a little kid, Fuu. Still think I'm so wonderful and heaven-sent?"

"Mugen" Fuu whispered, her eyes wide, "you did _what?"_

"Yeah, that's what I thought" he muttered disdainfully in return, no longer able to look her in the eye as he rose from his perch and stalked back over toward the campsite in a huff.

Fuu followed his rapidly retreating form with fear in her eyes, her heart feeling like molten lead once she finally realized the gravity of the situation. Somehow, someway, they had broken Mugen's spirit completely…

**A/N:** Whew, sorry for the long wait, but all of these scenes were hard to get through! I don't know what it is about me and writing dramatic tragedies, but I'm drawn to them like a moth to the flame. :) And I don't think the whole torture scene was too graphic/bad, but I figured I'd just give a warning just in case. Anywhos, reviews would be GREATLY appreciated, especially since I'm a poor college student who only thrives off of simple pleasures such as those. LoL And besides, reviews make me write more, meaning faster updates! Love you guys! ;0)


End file.
